A Christmas Surprise
by Heidi13
Summary: Just a little Will, Sonny, and Ari Christmas story that was originally posted in the Very Merry Wilson Holiday stories. As always, all rights belong to Day of Our Lives and NBC.


**Some of you may have already read this. This was my contribution to the A Very Merry WilSon Holiday stories. It is such an amazing idea by Rescuemama2007. If you haven't read them yet, you definitely should! :) I felt so honored that she would ask me to contribute. And I wanted to share this with all the people who may not have followed it or did not know it existed. If anyone has not read these stories yet, I would absolutely encourage you to read it! So much Wilson adorableness and happiness!**

**I just wanted to say sorry about how long this is! The story ended up taking on a life of it's own! And I am going to warn everyone in advance, I took some poetic license with the developmental stage that Arianna is in. I do not have children nor have I ever really been around children. So, I do not know how realistic some of this is. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And yes, I will be updating my other story soon! Merry Christmas everyone! :)**

* * *

Sonny walks into the kitchen to find his boyfriend covered head to toe in flour. He looks over at Ari laughing, also covered in flour. Sonny smiles to himself at the sight.

"Daddy, isn't doing too hot here, baby girl" Will whispers to his daughter. Ari looks up at Will and gives him her toothless smile, banging her hands on the tray with flour flying all around them.

"Now, don't tell daddy Sonny about this mess, okay? He will never let me live this down."

Sonny decides then to make his presence known. "You, my handsome man, are correct! How exactly did you make this incredible mess?" Sonny smiles at his boyfriend, gesturing around the kitchen.

"Well, it's all her fault," Will replies, pointing at their daughter who is smiling up at Sonny and Will.

"I know you are not blaming a six month old on this mess?" Sonny asks, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Hey, if the shoe fits," Will shrugs.

Sonny walks over to Will and wraps his arms around Will's waist from behind. Sonny blows on the back of Will's neck, causing the man to shiver and the flour to fly around them.

"How exactly did you manage to get flour on your back?" Sonny laughs.

Will pouts and says,"it was supposed to be a surprise."

Sonny moves around so he is standing face to face with his boyfriend. "A surprise?"

"Yeah," Will nods, looking down.

"What kind of surprise?" Sonny asks, smiling.

"Well, it was all Ari's idea," Will looks up into his boyfriend's warm, brown eyes and smiles.

"Oh, really?" Sonny smiles and walks over to Ari. "What were you planning for me, sweetie?"

Sonny lifts Ari out of the high chair and she squeals with delight. Sonny can't help but turn into mush when he's around this little girl. Their little girl.

"She wanted me to bake you something for Christmas."

"Oh, you did?" Sonny asks, smiling at Arianna.

"Yeah. And since she isn't allowed to use the stove I figured I could help the girl out."

Sonny laughs out at his boyfriend. "How kind of you, baby."

"Well. You know," Will smiles and shrugs.

"What were you making me, Ari?" Sonny asks their adorable daughter, who just looks up at him and squeals.

"Well, if she told you then how could it be a surprise?" Will asks, feigning seriousness.

"Good point. But the way you cook, I feel like the only surprise would be coming home to the fire department here."

"Hey," Will yells out. "That only happened that one time."

Sonny laughs and looks down at the little girl in his arms, "don't ever let your daddy cook for you. Promise me that, Ari?"

Ari looks up at Sonny with her big blue eyes and coos. Sonny smiles back at the only girl who has ever managed to capture his heart.

"See! Even she understands not to let you in the kitchen."

"Hey. That's not fair," Will pouts. "You can't use our daughter against me."

Will reaches over and grabs Arianna out of Sonny's arms.

"Don't listen to daddy Sonny. He's just mad that we won't tell him our surprise," Will coos to his daughter, who just smiles up at him.

"How about we get her cleaned up and laid down for a nap?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah. That sounds like a plan," Will smiles at his boyfriend. "Then we can spend some time together."

"Oh, you read my mind," Sonny replies, giving his boyfriends ass a tight squeeze.

* * *

Will crawls out of bed, loosening the grip Sonny has on him. He stands up and turns around to enjoy the incredible sight of his naked boyfriend sprawled out on the bed. The sheet is barely covering his ass and he almost wants to wake up his sleeping man for round two. But he knows that he needs to clean up the kitchen before Sonny and Arianna wake up from their naps.

Will slips on a pair of Sonny's sweatpants and heads into the kitchen. He looks at the flour covering just about every surface with egg yolks splattered on the wall. _How the hell did I manage to make this kind of mess_, Will laughs to himself.

He finds the recipe he got from Adrienne plastered to the counter from dried egg mixed with flour.

_"Can you tell me Sonny's favorite Christmas dessert growing up?" Will asks Adrienne._

_Adrienne looks at Will with a mixture of confusion and tenderness. "Sure. What are you planning?"_

_"It's a surprise for Sonny. I wanted to make him something special on Christmas."_

_Adrienne has that twinkle in her eyes. "Any particular reason?"_

_"Yeah. This last year has been crazy, dramatic, and stressful. But Sonny has stuck by me. Forgiven me. Loved me. And I know there is no way for me to truly show him how much it means to me. How much he means to me. But I figure that this is at least something, right?"_

_"Oh, sweetie. Sonny knows how much you love him. Hell, this whole town can see just how in love you two are. You two were meant to be. It's taken me awhile, but I can finally see it."_

_"Thank," Will smiles, feeling a little choked up. "You have no idea what that means to me."_

_Adrienne waves him off. "It's nothing."_

_Adrienne pulls Will to her for a hug. "Now about this recipe."_

Will peels the recipes off the counter. He is trying to find a good hiding spot for the recipe, so Sonny doesn't figure out what he is planning. They are only a couple of days away from Christmas and Will wants this to be Sonny's best Christmas ever, but it is hard planning everything by himself. He has a checklist of things he wants to do on his phone, so that he hopefully doesn't forget anything.

Will is almost done cleaning up when he hears Arianna start to cry. He retreats to her room to spend some quality time with his little girl while Sonny sleeps. But when Will enters her room he sees Sonny in the rocking chair with Ari snuggled into his chest. Seeing this never gets old for Will. He loves seeing the two of them together. He never thought when he found out about Ari that things could ever be like this. So perfect. Will never thought he could be so lucky to not only spend the rest of his life with his love, but to also raise their baby girl together.

"Hey, sleepy head," Will whispers.

Sonny and Ari both look up at the sound of Will's voice, with identical smiles. Honestly, if he didn't know the truth, he would've sworn that this little girl was biologically theirs. With her bright blue eyes and fair skin, along with her dark hair and megawatt smile.

"Hey. I woke up when I didn't feel you next to me, but I saw you were busy cleaning. So I wanted to come in here and just watch her sleep. Is that weird?" Sonny asks, sheepishly.

"No," Will sighs with a smile.

Will walks over to the rocking chair where the two people he loves the most in this world are. He sits down in front of Sonny and rests his chin on Sonny's knee. He looks up at his boyfriend and smiles.

"What's that look for, babe?" Sonny asks.

"I'm just really happy," Will sighs. "You two make me happier than I ever thought possible."

"Ditto, baby," Sonny smiles and leans down to capture his love's lips in a kiss.

Sonny hands over Ari to Will, as he stands up. He grabs Ari's play mat and puts it in front of Will, who places her on her stomach on the play mat, facing her two daddies. Sonny sits down next to Will and grabs his hand and rests his head on Will's shoulder. Will sighs with contentment. They stay this way until Ari begins crying for her bottle.

"It's okay. I got it," Sonny says, standing up.

Sonny grabs her bottle and returns to Will in the nursery. Will is holding Ari, bouncing her on his lap. And Ari is just giggling. Sonny smiles from the doorway. He knows his life isn't perfect, but in this moment, it feels perfect for him.

"Here we go," Sonny says, as he hands Will her bottle.

"Thanks," Will replies, taking the bottle.

Will cradles Ari in his arms as she begins sucking on the bottle. Sonny sits down next to the two of them and watches them with pure joy. It doesn't take long until the bottle is empty. Sonny takes the empty bottle back into the kitchen, while Will burps Ari. When Sonny returns to the room, he sees Ari fast asleep on Will's shoulder. Will puts his finger to his lips, indicating quiet. He stands up and puts Ari back in her crib. Sonny walks up behind Will and wraps his arms around his waist.

Sonny rests his chin on Will's shoulder and whispers,"she's perfect."

"Yeah," Will whispers, not able to remove his eyes from his daughter. "This is perfect."

Will turns around in Sonny's arms and softly kisses him.

* * *

Tomorrow is Christmas and Will still hasn't been able to make the recipe decently. Every day that Sonny is at work, Will takes Ari into the kitchen in an attempt to make this recipe for Sonny. Each time he improves slightly with a little less of a mess. Will either overcooks them. Undercooks them. Forgets a step. Adds too much ingredients. Doesn't add enough. And he is beginning to worry that he won't be able to surprise Sonny tomorrow. This plan has taken weeks for him to get together and now he has less than 24 hours to make it perfect. And he wants to make it perfect. Because he knows that Sonny deserves that.

"Ari, what are we going to do if Daddy can't make these right?" Will asks, looking into his daughter's eyes.

Ari looks back at him with a very serious expression and bangs her hands on the table.

"I know. I won't be happy either. Do you think Daddy Sonny will like it?" Will asks, picking his daughter up out of her high chair.

Ari looks into Will's eyes and smiles.

"Yeah. I agree. If I can get it right, daddy Sonny will love it."

Ari reaches out and grabs Will's shirt, beginning to cry.

"Don't worry, baby girl. He knows you are my special helper."

Ari immediately stops crying and smiles. The bell on the stove goes off. Will places Ari back in her high chair and he takes the food out of the oven. To Will, they look like his best batch yet. But he knows they have to be, because he really can't make another one. Sonny will be home soon from work. Will tastes the hot food, practically burning himself in the process.

"Mmmm. I think these may be a winner," Will says, throwing the hot food down on the stove. "Ari, daddy Sonny better love these."

Ari tilts her head and smiles, then begins banging her hands on the table.

"I know, baby girl. You are hungry. What would you like to try first?"

Will reaches into the cabinet to grab some baby food. They are slowly beginning to introduce solid foods to her. Will can't believe that she is getting this big. He's trying to decide which new food they should try this week.

"What will it be? Sweet potatoes or carrots?"

Ari looks up at Will with her big blue eyes and smiles. "I agree. Sweet potatoes."

Will grabs the jar out of the cabinet and places it on the table. Will puts away the food that just came out of the oven to be decorated later. He hides them, then comes over to the table to feed his daughter.

After Will sits down, he hears the door open. Arianna lights up when she sees Sonny come through the door. She coos and bangs her hands on the table, gleefully.

"Well, hi, sweetie," Sonny coos, coming over to the table. "I am so happy to see you, too."

Sonny gives Will two soft kiss and then does the same for Ari.

"How was work?" Will asks.

"Oh, you know. Okay. But I am so happy to be home," Sonny says, giving Will another kiss that is a little more heated. "I missed you."

Ari bangs her hands on the table again. "And of course I missed you too," Sonny says, turning to Ari and giving her another kiss.

"We were just about to eat."

"Let me go take a quick shower and change. Then I will come help. By the way, it smells really good in here. What were you making?"

Will shrugs, not meeting Sonny's eyes. "Oh, nothing."

Sonny smiles at Will. "Does this have anything to do with the surprise you told me about before."

Will shrugs and begins feeding Ari. "Maybe."

"You know, when you refuse to look me in the eyes, I know something is up."

Will looks up at Sonny and smiles. "You will just have to wait and see."

Sonny gives Will one last kiss before heading into their room to go shower and change.

"Daddy Sonny is going to love this surprise, baby girl."

Ari smiles at Will, with a mouth full of sweet potatoes.

* * *

Will waits until Sonny has fallen asleep before he sneaks into the kitchen to decorate his cookies. He sets a few of them aside to be iced and the rest will just get covered in powdered sugar. Will does his best to not make a huge mess, but to also make them look as perfect as possible. As soon as he has all the cookies covered in sugar and the other ones set aside so he can arrange them in the morning, Will heads back to bed. First, he looks in on his daughter who is happily asleep, cooing. He quietly closes the door and heads into his bedroom with Sonny. Will sees Sonny sprawled out on the bed, with his arm draped on Will's side of the bed. And as always, the cover is barely covering his gorgeous boyfriend's amazing ass. Will smiles to himself, wondering how he got so lucky. He quickly takes off his sweat pants and climbs back into bed with his amazing boyfriend.

"Hmmm. Where did you go?" Sonny asks, sleepily, turning his head towards his boyfriend.

"Oh, I was just in the living room. Trying to finish up some last minute stuff for tomorrow," Will replies, pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

"Does this have anything to do with my surprise?" Sonny asks with a smile.

"Not saying," Will smiles and softly kisses his boyfriend.

"I love you, Will," Sonny whispers as he lays his head on Will's chest.

"I love you, too, baby. So much," Will whispers back as he runs his hands through Sonny's hair.

* * *

Will slowly opens his eyes to see what time it is. 5:30 am. He doesn't really want to get up just yet, because he has Sonny sleeping soundly in his arms and it is the best feeling in the world. But Will knows that he needs to finish his surprise for his boyfriend. So he begrudgingly slips out of bed and pulls Sonny's sweatpants back on. Then heads out to the kitchen.

He pulls the two containers of cookies out of the pantry. He sets the finished ones aside and arranges the other ones on a circular tray. He grabs the icing and decorates them. Once he finishes decorating the cookies, he covers them and puts them back in the pantry. He leaves the other cookies out, in their container. Then Will decides he will make breakfast for his loves.

Will grabs the eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns, then begins working on the meal. He's barely started cooking when he hears Ari begin crying. He quickly runs to check on his daughter, while the stove is still on. Will walks next to her crib and Ari is just staring up at Will smiling, while she plays with her feet. Will immediately begins to softly laugh at his daughter. He picks her up and changes her. Then the two of them head into the kitchen. Will stops short of the kitchen and begins smiling.

"Well, hello, Sleepy Head," Will smiles at Sonny.

Sonny turns around and smiles at Will holding Ari. "Hey. I was about to go check on Ari when I smelled food cooking and no one in the kitchen."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," Will says, guiltily. "She was crying and I figured it would only take a second to go check on her."

"And yet, I have been out here for the last five minutes," Sonny laughs. "And I didn't really want to have to call the fire department on Christmas Day."

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" Will pouts.

"Nope," Sonny quips. "I still don't understand how you managed to start that fire."

"What can I say?" Will shrugs and smiles. "This one can be very distracting."

"I can definitely agree with that," Sonny smiles and then turns back towards the cooking food.

Will walks into the kitchen and puts Ari in her high chair. Then he walks towards his boyfriend, who is now making breakfast. Will wraps his arms around Sonny's waist and rests his chin on Sonny's shoulder. Then lightly kisses and sucks on his neck.

"Mmmmm," Sonny moans out and leans his head back, resting it on Will's shoulder.

Will begins to run his hands up Sonny's naked chest until they are resting on his pecs.

"Mmmmm," Sonny groans. Then sighs, "not now."

Sonny lifts his head back up and Will groans in disappointment.

"I need to finish cooking. And someone also needs to be fed."

Will looks over at his daughter and blushes. Arianna is just looking at them and smiling.

"This is what you do to me," Will whispers in Sonny's ear before he lets go of his waist and heads to the pantry.

Will grabs Ari's rice cereal and begins preparing it, while Sonny finishes making breakfast. After Will has everything set up for Ari to eat, Sonny finishes making their breakfast and begins setting it out on the table. Will and Sonny take turns feeding Ari, while also trying to eat their breakfast.

Will looks adoringly over at his boyfriend. "Thanks, baby."

"For what?"

"For making breakfast. You didn't have to," Will leans over the table and kisses Sonny, softly.

"Well, you are the one that started it. I just finished it."

"Well, I started something else that I would love for you to finish," Will says, raising his eyebrows.

Sonny laughs at his boyfriend. "That will have to wait until later, baby. Didn't your mom and EJ say they wanted to take Ari for the night?"

"Oh, trust me. I already have that covered. After all the festivities of the day, we will be able to have the night to ourselves."

"Really?" Sonny asks, excitedly.

"Yes. Really."

Will reaches his hand across the table and gives Sonny's hand a squeeze. Sonny smiles at him, as they continue to eat and feed their daughter.

* * *

After they finish breakfast and clean everything up, Will and Sonny bring Ari into the living room to open gifts. They sit down on the floor with their backs towards the couch and all the presents in front of them. They take turns passing their daughter back and forth while helping her open the plethora of gifts. From the clothes to the books to the stuffed animals and toys. She excitedly plays with the wrapping paper from each gift, seeming more excited about that instead of the actual gifts.

"Maybe next year we should just give her the wrapping paper?" Sonny suggests, laughing.

"Yeah," Will smiles. "That isn't such a bad idea."

"You know she is going to get even more spoiled today, right?"

"Yeah. I know," Will sighs with a smile. "From my parents and your parents. Plus Rafe. And the rest of our families. We are going to be overloaded here!"

"How lucky are we, though?" Sonny asks, softly, looking at Ari on his lap.

Will looks over at his boyfriend and smiles. "We are so very lucky."

Will leans over and softly captures Sonny's lips in his own. Then Sonny hands Arianna off to Will. He gets up and walks into Arianna's room. Will is looking at Sonny confused as to why he just left. A few seconds later, he appears in the living room with more gifts in his hands.

"Please tell me that you didn't get her even more gifts?" Will laughs

"Nope," Sonny quips. "These are for you."

Will stares at the pile of gifts in Sonny's arms. "Baby, you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Sonny says softly, setting the gifts down and sitting next to Will.

Will smiles at his boyfriend and hands him back Ari.

"Now open them!" Sonny says impatiently as Ari excitedly squeals and flaps her arms up and down.

"Okay. Okay. But just so you know, I am saving your surprise until tonight."

"You're going to make me wait? Unfair," Sonny pouts.

"But you can at least try the dessert I have been attempting to make you. Does that make it better?"

"A little," Sonny smiles.

Will stands up to retrieve the container of cookies that he left out and brings them over to Sonny.

"I hope you like them. And they didn't turn out too horribly," Will says, self-consciously.

Sonny takes the container of cookies and sets them down in front of him. He takes the lid off and looks at them.

"These look really good, baby. What kind are they?"

"Try them and tell me."

Sonny looks at Will skeptically and slowly grabs one of the cookies out of the container. Powdered sugar is falling all around him, some decorating the top of Ari's head and pajamas. Sonny takes a small bite and slowly turns to look at Will.

"Are these...?" Sonny begins to ask.

"Yeah," Will smiles shyly.

"How did you know?" Sonny asks in complete shock.

"Your mom. She gave me the recipe."

"My mom?"

"Yeah. I asked for her help. You don't mind?"

Sonny shakes his head and smiles at his boyfriend. "You did this for me?"

"Yeah. Do you like them? Did I make them right?"

"They are perfect, baby. I can't believe you made these for me. And I can't believe my mom remembered."

"Well, I asked her what your favorite thing to eat on Christmas growing up was and she said these cookies. She offered to help me make them."

"You know. I haven't had these cookies in years. And it automatically takes me back to being a kid at Christmas. It was one of the few traditions we ever kept up with in Dubai."

"She said you would love them. I just didn't anticipate this much," Will laughs. "Now how do you say the name? Your mom told me, but I already forgot."

"Kourabiethes."

"Yeah. I am never going to be able to say that."

"My dad said that every Christmas growing up they would make these and he wanted to pass on the tradition to his family. But when all of us left and my parents divorced, it kind of fell to the waste side. And they stopped making them at Christmas. I think even Uncle Vic stopped having the cook make them at Christmas time. It just slowly stopped being a tradition," Sonny states sadly.

"I didn't realize this would mean so much to you," Will said, softly.

Sonny smiles at Will and leans over to give him a soft kiss. "This is the sweetest gift I have ever gotten. It means more than I could say, baby. That you would go through so much effort just for me. Can this be a new tradition?"

Will nods his head and says,"Son, I would do anything for you. Don't you know that?"

Sonny smiles shyly and says, "Yeah. I guess I do."

"I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too. Now will you open your gifts already?"

Will grabs the pile of gifts that Sonny got for him and feels kind of guilty for not getting him something more. Will kind of went crazy on the gifts for Ari, that he didn't have a whole lot of money left over to give Sonny the kind of Christmas that he deserves.

Will plucks one gift at a time from the pile. He unwraps clothes and books that he had told Sonny at one point that he really wanted. And this makes his heart swell that Sonny had put this much thought and effort into his gifts. The final gift was a large heavy box. Will has no clue what this could be. And as he unwraps it, he is in complete awe.

"Baby?" Will asks, as he looks over at Sonny.

"Yes?"

"You really shouldn't have."

Will lightly places the gift on the ground and gets up. He walks to the bedroom and closes the door behind him. Sonny is confused by Will's reaction. He thought Will would love the gift. Sonny stands up with Ari in tow and opens the door to the bedroom. He sees Will sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Baby?" Sonny whispers. "What's wrong? Did you not like the gift?"

Will looks up into Sonny's sad brown eyes and says softly, "No. It's amazing. But it's too much, Sonny. I can't take that gift."

"But I bought it for you," Sonny says sadly.

"It's too expensive. You can't afford to give me that kind of gift."

"Baby," Sonny says gently. "We don't have to worry about money. The club is doing amazing. And I know it is something you have wanted for a while."

"Yeah. But I was saving up for it. I don't want you wasting your money on me. Look at all the gifts you got me and I feel like I got you nothing."

"Baby, you needed a new computer. So I got you one. This way you can write those amazing stories that I know you will write. And you will become a famous author and support us!"

Will smiles slightly and says, "yeah. I know. But I didn't want you spending this much money on me. Especially when I can't give you anything remotely close to it back."

"Will," Sonny says, kneeling in front of Will and placing Ari on his lap. "You gave me the most amazing gift I could ever receive. And I didn't even realize how much I wanted it."

"The cookies?" Will asks, skeptically.

"No," Sonny laughs and raises up Ari. "This beautiful little girl. She is ours. I didn't think I wanted kids. At least not yet. But the moment I held her in my arms, I knew everything changed. I love our little girl so much. And we have her because of you."

"Yeah," Will smiles sadly. "But she almost cost me you."

"Baby. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere. This is our little girl and we get to raise her. Together. Don't you understand how amazing that is?"

"You are the amazing one," Will says, as a tear runs down his cheek. "You forgave me for lying. You have accepted Ari as your own. And you love me like no one else ever has."

"Let's not worry about the past," Sonny smiles. "Because we have such an amazing future to look forward to."

"Stay right here!" Will quickly exclaims as he gets up and runs out of the room.

Sonny is looking after him even more confused. Then Will returns with a tray in his hands.

"I wanted to do this later, but this felt like the perfect moment."

Will slowly walks towards Sonny. He lays the tray on the bed as Sonny looks down at the tray. Sonny looks from Will to the tray and back again, trying to process what is going on. Will has the cookies arranged in circular pattern around the edge of the tray with a small, black box in the middle. On the cookies, Will wrote in icing 'Will you marry me?'

"Will?" Sonny asks quietly and confused. "But I thought you said..."

"I did," Will smiled. "But you have changed me. You have made me realize that I want a future with you. That I want you as my husband. To raise our daughter together. Baby, I want forever with you. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. You are such an amazing father to Arianna and I don't know where we would be without you. You make me complete. You make us complete."

Sonny is just standing there with Arianna in his arms, just looking at Will in total disbelief. Sonny had resigned himself that Will would never want to get married. And he was okay with that, because he didn't need to get married to be with Will. Even if that's what he really wanted. He's known for a long time that he wanted to marry this man. His amazing, beautiful, sweet, kind, loving man. And now Will was asking the one question that he never thought he would hear. Will wanted to get married and be a family, he was in utter shock.

A stray tear slides down Sonny's cheek and Will reaches up to brush it away.

"This silence is kind of making me nervous, baby." Will says, as he shifts side to side.

"Yes," Sonny whispers.

"What?" Will asks, becoming completely still and holding his breath.

"Yes," Sonny says with a huge smile on his face. "Yes. I want to marry you. I want you to be my forever."

Will gets down on one knee and looks up at the two most important people in his life. He grabs the small black box off of the tray and opens it up. "Sonny, will you marry me? Will you be my forever?"

Arianna has looked back and forth between her two daddies. Then begins to squeal with delight, flapping her arms up and down in excitement. Will and Sonny both laugh at their daughter's enthusiasm. They both know she knows exactly what is going on and wholeheartedly wants Sonny to say yes.

"I think our baby girl has answered for me," Sonny smiles. "I have waited and hoped for so long for you to want this. So, yes, baby. I will absolutely marry you. You make me happier than I ever thought possible. I love you so much."

Sonny gets on his knees and kisses Will softly, as Arianna is nestled between them. Will breaks away from the kiss and pulls the ring out of the box and slips it on Sonny's finger.


End file.
